


Hand Holding

by didyoucheckunderthesofainhell



Series: 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyoucheckunderthesofainhell/pseuds/didyoucheckunderthesofainhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has developed a fascination with Dean's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written anything in a while so this will just be short drabbles for a 30 Day Challenge.

It starts out slowly, so slowly that Dean hardly even notices it at first.

In the beginning, Cas just quietly plays with his hand when they are in bed and Dean is either too absent minded from the post-sex induced bliss to really notice or too content to comment.

Later, after Dean falls asleep relaxed and worn out, Cas spends hours categorizing the feel of the hunter's hands, how they feel tugged against his own - like they were made to fit. Except not really; Dean’s hands are bigger, more callous than Jimmy’s - who hadn’t spent the better part of his life handling guns and fighting monsters he didn’t even believe in - and a bit rough against Cas' palms. Nevertheless, to Cas they seem to fit together perfectly. 

Soon Cas ends up spending most nights scribbling Enochian symbols onto Dean's skin, enjoying the quiet breathing behind him as he lies with Dean's front pressed against his back. However, it doesn’t stay confined to the bed. Nights between hunts are spent in front of the TV with Cas quietly fiddling with Dean’s fingers and scribbling patterns against his arm - as opposed to watching the latest episode of Dr Sexy M.D., which Dean explicitly made Cas promise, under threat of death, to never, _ever,_  mention to Sam. Dean doesn’t pay much attention to it though, too absorbed by Dr. Sexy’s current fling with Dr. Picolo to really notice anyway. And either way by then it's become such a normal occurance that Dean doesn't really consider it odd anymore.

Sam does, however, notice it the next time Cas innocently interlocks their fingers at the table of the diner they are having breakfast in. A couple minutes later Cas flutters off to go find some lore on the latest case and Sam takes the opportunity to fulfill his role as annoying little brother and simply stares at Dean, who is currently looking through the selection of pies in the menu. That is until he feels Sam’s stare and confusedly looks up.

“What?”

“Oh nothing.” Sam gives an innocent smile as the waitress walks up to their table, pen in hand ready to take their orders, but continues to stare at Dean until the waitress leaves to get them some coffee. Exasperated Dean rolls his eyes.

“Oh for the- Spit it out princess.”

“I just think it’s cute that you and Cas are so comfortable around eachother.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean cocks an eyebrow at his brother.

“Oh you know,” Sam gestures vaguely to the tabletop. “Just the whole hand holding thing.”

A slightly confused frown appears on Dean’s face. "What hand- oh."

"It's cute, is all I'm saying."

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean's hands idly find a packet of sugar to play with. "And it's not hand holding dude. Stop making us sound like two fucking thirteen year olds on their first date."

"Oh was I interrupting you?" This awards Sam a glare from across the table. "Then what exactly would you call it Dean?"

Dean opens his mouth, as if to say something, but nothing comes out so he slowly closes it again.

"That's what I thought." 

The waitress returns with their orders and soon after the talk returns to their latest case.

\----

A couple of days later Dean and Cas are, once again, in the middle of a rerun of Doctor Sexy M.D. and Cas is quietly fiddling with Dean's right hand. Dean observes this for a few minutes, a bit mesmerized by Cas' idle touch. His fingers are seemingly randomly running across the back of Dean's hand, yet they still have a strangely careful purpose. Dean is finally snapped out of the action when a loud commercial indicates a break in the show.

"Hey Cas?"

"Hm?"

"What's up with that?" Dean lightly wriggles his fingers to indicate what he's referring to. A confused head tilt is the only answer he gets. "The hand thing?"

"Oh," as if suddenly realizing what he's doing, Cas let's go of Dean's hand and, as if not knowing where to put his own hands all of a sudden, awkwardly places them in his lap. "My apologies."

"No Cas," Dean sighs and turns slightly towards Cas. "That's not what I meant. Just -" Reaching out he mutes the TV before gently picking up one of Cas' hands and attempts to mimic the angel's previous patterns. "What's with the new found interest in hand holding?"

As a small smile pulls at his mouth, Cas says calmly. "I was writing Enochian."

"Yeah? What were you writing?"

Cas doesn't immediately answer, just takes Dean's hand in his and slowly inches a small symbol across it. After a short silence the angel gently says; "Love."

Dean doesn't say anything, just turns back the the TV and relaxes into the couch, enyoing the feel of Cas's hand in his. But a couple of days later, in another non-descriptive diner while discussing another seemingly ordinary case, he silently scrawls the symbol on the back of Cas' hand, as best he can, before interlocking their fingers.

 


End file.
